Wufei and Nataku - A Final Love Song
by Slim Gohan
Summary: A songfic based on the Joey McIntyre song - 5xN, R&R That's all I'm saying


Wufei and Merian - A Final Love Song   
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
A 5xM Songfic  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Gundam Wing, or the song.  
If you expected otherwise...TOO BAD!!  
  
  
  
Summary - Wufei found it hard to tell Merian his true feelings  
when she was right next to him. Now, after her passing,  
Wufei found a way to tell her how he feels.  
Oh, and guess what.............NO YAOI!!!!!! G-BOYS ARE   
ACTUALLY STRAIGHT IN THIS STORY!!!!! *Audience begins singing  
It's a miricle! Miricle!.....* Thank you, now here's the story.  
  
The song performed by Joey McIntyre. The song is called Love song.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
If only I could teach my heart to talk, If only I could get my words to walk......  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wufei was laying in his room, thinking to himself. "Merian...Why couldn't I tell you how I felt  
when you were with me? Damn Wufei, your a baka." "WWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!!!"  
Wufei jolted up and hit the ceiling. "Damn it Maxwell, don't do that! Why are you here? If it's not   
important, I will put you through the 5 stages of hell personally!" "Chill Wu-man, I came to tell ya,   
that me, Heero, Q-Man, and Trowa are goin out, wanna join us?" Duo barely dodged a kitina blade, just in   
the nick of time. "I'll take that as a no. See ya later Wu!" "Don't.Call.Me.Wu-Man.EVER!!!!!" Duo threw  
out a "Whatever" over his shoulder as he was walking out the door. The door shut, and Wufei laid back down.  
He dicided to put on some music, so he grabbed his cd player which was inches away, and put on the headphones.  
It was Joey McIntyre's CD Meet Joe Mac Wufei was listening to and he put it straight to track 10. That's  
when he got the idea.....  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I put pen to paper, I tried to write a letter, but sunshine, I just got the words wrong  
I love you more than ever, I can't say it any better, so I had to put it in a love song.....  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wufei grabbed his CD player, and ran out his door, down the hallway, and into Duo's room. He looked around the room  
which looked like a total pigstye. "Can't Duo clean his room? Just once? It's like tring to find a needle in a   
haystack. It's Injustice I tell you!" He moved a couple of Priest's outfits from the floor, and found the  
object of his desire..... Duo's accustic guitar. "I know Nataku will be listening to this wherever she may be.  
So I will try to do her some justice with this song. It won't make up for the hard times I gave her in life,   
or the times she gave me, but I can do at least something." Wufei went out of the room, and back into his room  
to attempt to learn a few cords of the song he would dedicate to her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
And if I never took the time to say, What I'm feeling deep inside today.....  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nataku was sitting in the flower field. HER flower field. The one she died in, right in front of her husband.   
"Wufei, my husband. I know now how important you were to me, I just didn't see that before! I WAS falling in love with  
you, I just couldn't tell you. My pride got in the way Wufei, I hope you can forgive me." Nataku looked to her left  
and saw the spot where she was buried. She knew that Wufei and the other Gundam pilots lived nearby, and she wondered  
why Wufei didn't come, ever.....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
We'd fall from the graces, I'd try to sing you're praises, But I'm sure I'd just get the words  
wrong, I love you more than ever, I can't say it any better, so I had to put it in a love song.....  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Wufei was struggling with the last few chords, but he got them eventually. So he got into his car, and drove to the spot.  
The spot where his wife lay. And with Duo's guitar in hand, he began worming up.....  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
If love is so damn hard, then tell me why we stay.....  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nakatu was looking up at the clouds, when she heard a car pull up. When she saw who it was, she was awestruck. It was Wufei,   
and he looked more handsome than she remembered. The scholar she once was married to, was now a man. A Gundam pilot.  
And she was dead, not with him, not by his side. She wished to be there in body, but she couldn't. "Wait, I can apper as a  
spirit to him! What's this.....a gutiar? When did he learn the gutiar??? What is he up to?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
And give ourselves as fools not knowing what's at stake, We offer up some empty words like we got what it takes.......  
What it takes.....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Nataku, I know you're not here with me, but you are listening to me, so I ask you to listen to me. For once. Nataku humphed,   
but Wufei couldn't hear her. "I want to say is that, I'm sorry for not being the best, host honorable husband I could be,   
and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. You were Nataku, I admit that now. I have come to realize that Nataku, I do  
Love you, and it took your death to prove that to me. So here's something I want to do for you. Call it a late wedding gift  
if you wish." Nataku chuckled, Wufei couldn't hear that either.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So baby let me take the time.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei began strumming a few chords to a song. Then he began to sing, and to Nataku's Surprise, he   
was actually a beautiful singer. But the words got to her, and proved what Wufei was tring prove.  
  
"I lean on the razor  
and I bleed on the paper  
But i'm still getting all the words wrong  
  
I love you more than ever  
I can't say it any better  
So I had to put it in a Love Song"  
  
Wufei put the gutiar down after the last chord. All the sudden to Wufei's surprise, Nataku appeared before  
him. "My dear Wufei, I thank you for your beautiful words of love." Wufei noticed Nataku had tears in her  
eyes. "Nataku....." "I heard you speak Wufei, now I ask that you let me speak as well." Wufei nodded.   
"Wufei, I am also sorry for all the terrible things I have done to you, and for not being a better wife to you.  
It has also taken me death to realize that I do love you. I do love you Wufei." "Nataku, in that state, could you kiss me?  
And can I kiss you?" "I don't know. Let's find out." Nataku and Wufei leaned foward, and to their delight, they could feel  
each other's kiss.   
  
Zechs was walking by a nice garden, just taking a walk. He walked a bit in rhe flowers and then he saw something  
which kind of disturbed him a bit. He saw Wufei. And a ghost. Making out. "Disturbing. Maybe I'm seeing things!  
Or not, I need a doctor, and fast!" Zechs indstead of running, he just stood and watched them. "Or maybe I'll just  
stay so I can have some blackmail on him!"  
  
Wufei and Nataku broke the kiss. "Goodbye, my Wufei. I'll always be with you." "And I with you, Nataku."   
Nataku disappeared, and Wufei was happy. Happy that is, until he saw Zechs. "Hi Wufei." "INJUSTICE!!!!!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I lean on the razor, and I bleed on the paper, but I'm still getting all the words wrong.  
I love you more than ever, I can't say it any better, so I had to put it in a Love Song  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
WELL THAT'S IT! IT'S A ONE SHOT I CAME UP WITH TO PASS TIME, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW, AND  
TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT PLEASE! LATER! TAKE CARE! AU REVOIR! 


End file.
